


Of course Daichi's thought about it

by arcana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, skye finally writes daisuga kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcana/pseuds/arcana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi and Koushi haven't seen each other for a while.<br/>post-grad prompt for day four!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of course Daichi's thought about it

**Author's Note:**

> all of my fics start out with nervousness. i'll work on that  
> also! people should send me prompts for the last day over at shimizuraiko.tumblr.com bc it's "free prompt" and i suck at coming up w/ my own stuff

Koushi wasn't usually one of those people who bounced their legs when they were worried about something, really, he wasn't, but today seemed to be an exception. Not that he was _worried_ , per se, just, well. He and Daichi hadn't seen each other since before their winter breaks, which had matched up just fine, except for the fact that Koushi’s parents had insisted he come on a “short” vacation with them. That had ended up taking up a lot of his break, and by the time he was back Daichi had other occupations, so they hadn't met up in person at any point. Of course, they still texted and skyped, and their relationship seemed like it was okay last time they talked, but you never knew. Koushi knew that he himself was still very much in love with his high school sweetheart, but he also knew that long-distance relationships were hard. He wouldn't hold it against Daichi if he had found someone else.

Well, he was half sure he wouldn't, at least.

But that was ridiculous, right? This was the first free weekend both of them had had in forever, and Daichi was choosing to spend it with him. Surely if he had his eye on another person they would take priority to Koushi. Yeah, that made the most sense. And Daichi wasn't one to lie to him, so if he wanted to break up, he definitely would have said something. He might have even made the short trip between their colleges to tell him himself. 

Koushi nodded firmly to himself, which got him a couple looks from other train passengers. He didn't care. He was sure Daichi still wanted to see him. 

He even managed to keep himself calm for the rest of the ride, save his leg-jiggling. When his station was announced, he only felt a small spike of anxiety run through him, so he figured he was in good shape. 

Getting of the train proved to have the same affect on him, and he walked with his hands clasped in front of him just to keep them occupied. This was a habit Koushi had picked up just after he and Daichi had split up for their first year of college. If he closed his eyes while he did it, it almost felt like it was Daichi’s hand holding his instead of his own. It was sort of sad, but it worked for him, and no one had to know that there was a reason he did it. Not even Daichi. Never Daichi. Koushi could so do without the amount of teasing that would bring into his life.

Shifting his overnight bag to a more comfortable position, he bit his lip. The station was crowded, and though Daichi was relatively tall, he was still no where Koushi could see. Maybe he wasn't here yet? His phone showed no new texts or missed calls when he pulled it out from his pocket. Koushi tried walking against the crowd to get to a more open space, but he got jostled so much that he almost dropped what he was carrying. He didn't think calling would work here; it was too noisy for that. If he could just get to the stairs, his life would be made a whole lot easier.

“Koushi!” His head whipped around at his name being called. Voices were coming from all around him, but Koushi had been sure the sound had come from his left…

Sure enough, a tuft of dark brown hair was coming toward him with an arm waving frantically in greeting right next to it. It seemed to be fairing a lot better than he had against the mass of people separating them. “Koushi!” It was definitely coming from over there. 

Koushi smiled.

Deciding to make it easier for Daichi, Koushi met him halfway. If they had been in a field or something, he might have run to him.

They did embrace, though. God, Koushi had missed those arms around him. They were solid and warm and fit just perfectly around his waist. They made all his doubt vanish, too. Just in the way he was held, Koushi could tell that his boyfriend had missed him just as much as he had missed Daichi. He was pressed so tightly to Daichi’s chest, and it was quite possible that Koushi had never felt so loved. Daichi, in his opinion, gave the best hugs. 

They pulled back to face each other. Daichi’s expression mirrored that of his boyfriend, nothing less than ecstatic. He shouted that they should get going, it was overwhelming in here, and Koushi nodded before he even finished the sentence. 

Neither was sure who grasped whose hand on the way; the only thing that mattered was that Koushi didn't have to hold his own anymore.

They made it out pretty much unscathed; getting down the stairs had been a fight, but they managed. Daichi’s car wasn't parked too far away, either, which was very nice. Even though Koushi had spent the last half hour sitting down, his legs suddenly felt like they didn't want to take him anywhere. He kind of hoped Daichi didn't have anything special planned for tonight.

Once they could hear their own thoughts, they made small talk. None of it was really substantial, just about Koushi’s trip there, winter break, how exams had been (Daichi had tipped his head back and groaned despairingly at that). It was nice to be in each others’ presence again after so long, and both of them seemed to revel in it. The car ride back to Daichi’s apartment went by the same way, except now Koushi could look at his boyfriend without fear of tripping over something. Daichi, however, had to be reminded to keep his eyes on the road more than a few times.

Daichi looked good. He looked healthy and happy and he even seemed to glowed, though that might just be Koushi. 

“I hope you don’t mind not going out to dinner or anything tonight,” Daichi said once they got into the apartment, “because I kind of just wanted to spend the night relaxing with you.” He rubbed at the back of his neck like he was embarrassed and Koushi laughed, causing him to startle.

“That’s perfect,” Koushi said. A hint of a grin was starting to appear on Daichi’s lips as he reached for his hand again, but Koushi pulled away before he could reach him. “Let me just go put this down, ‘kay?” Koushi was grinning too. 

He heard Daichi scoff behind his back as he walked towards the room. Koushi had been here often enough to know exactly where Daichi’s bedroom was, and it wasn't like the apartment was that big anyway. He tried to be as graceful as he could when he threw his stuff down onto the bed, but really he just wanted to get back to Daichi as soon as he could. 

Koushi found him in front of an open refrigerator looking very indecisive.

He tried to be as quiet as he could walking up behind him, but one of Daichi’s floor boards was squeaky and as soon as he stepped on it Daichi turned to look over his shoulder at him. So much for the surprise. Regardless, Koushi went and wrapped his arms around Daichi. He rested his chin on one of Daichi’s broad shoulders. He had missed this so much. 

“I was trying to figure out what you would want to eat,” Daichi began, “but then I started to think about that last time I cooked for you and how well that turned out.” From his angle, Koushi could only see part of his face, but Daichi had grimaced for sure. 

“I’m good without burnt pasta, thank you,” Koushi chuckled. “Why don't we just order in? You did say you wanted a relaxing night.” He squeezed Daichi’s middle a little, and Daichi took a moment before finally deciding to close the fridge door and turn around in Koushi’s arms.

“What are you in the mood for?” Daichi settled his arms around Koushi as well, pulling him closer. They were about eye level, and this close he had a very nice close up of his boyfriend’s face.

“I ate before I left, so I don't really need anything. Although,” Koushi thought about it, “I could probably do with a ‘welcome back’ kiss right about now.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Oh could you?” Daichi laughed a little. “I’m not sure if I have a take out menu for that.”

Koushi rolled his eyes. “You’re not a very good host, you know. First, no homemade meal, now this? How am I supposed to get what I want around here?”

“You could always take it for yourself, you know,” Daichi pointed out. 

Koushi grinned and, after a moment of pretend-contemplation, pressed closer. “Making me do all the work. Geez,” he murmured against Daichi’s lips. “You really are terrible.”

“Mmm,” was all he got for reply, not that he really cared. Daichi’s lips felt the same as he remembered them, slightly chapped and not as soft as they looked, but still perfect for him. With Daichi leaning against something solid, it was easy enough for Koushi to get some leverage and press a little harder. He had been feeling kiss-starved lately, and this was the best way he could think of to quench that thirst. 

Daichi, for his part, kissed back with just as much enthusiasm. His hands had made their way to their most comfortable spot on the small of Koushi back, perfect for holding him close in place. Koushi’s hands were still on Daichi’s waist, but he soon slid one up to cup Daichi’s jaw. Daichi leaned into that touch, causing him to angle his head in a way that slotted his bottom lip just right above Koushi’s. Koushi hummed. That was something he had always liked, the way he and Daichi just seemed to fit together. It had taken time for them to get there, learn the right moves, that sort of thing, but once they did they never seemed to lose it. Even after weeks, months of not seeing each other, they could still do this and it could still feel _perfect_.

They broke away for a breath, but Daichi’s mouth didn't come back to his. Instead, he planted his lips on his jawline, under his jawline, down his neck. Once in a while, he would murmur “Koushi…” soft and sweet, like he wasn't even thinking about it. After that he would usually nip at wherever his mouth landed, contradicting his tone before, but he never did it hard enough to really hurt. Plus, he would make little licking motions over it with his tongue to soothe the small sting, so Koushi didn't mind. And if he happened to leave some kind of reminder there that would stick even after Koushi left tomorrow night, well, Koushi didn't really see a problem with having to hide it. 

Daichi came back up eventually, and Koushi was eager to get back to kissing him. As much as he did like the feeling of neck kisses, over their absence from each other Koushi had almost forgotten what really kissing Daichi felt like. He needed to re-ingrain that feeling into himself. Sometimes they would slow down, more enjoying the feeling of being so close again than moving their lips together. Then, one of them would bite lightly at the other and things would start up again. They both had a feeling that the other didn't really want to go further than that, though, so they gladly kept that pace.

After some time, they did come to a full stop, Koushi burying his face into Daichi neck and just breathing. Daichi brought his hand up to Koushi’s hair and stroked through it lightly. This was what bliss felt like for Koushi. “I missed you so much,” he whispered, right up against Daichi’s skin. 

Daichi sighed, content. “You should just live here with me.”

Koushi jerked away, albeit a little reluctantly, eyebrows raised. “Are you serious?”

“What?” Daichi seemed to only just be realising that he had said that out loud. “Well—I mean, do you want to? I wouldn't mind.” He paused, looking away from Koushi’s eyes. “Actually, I’ve kind of been thinking about you for a while? Just, we don't see each other often, which sucks ‘cause our schools aren't _that_ far from each other. I miss you a lot.” He paused awkwardly. “We can look for another place closer to your college too if you wanted, or we could just keep this one? It might be a little small for two people, but the rent is cheap. We could probably make it work…” 

When Koushi didn't say anything, he forced himself to look back at his face. There, he found the biggest, brightest smile he’d seen all day. “Can I take that as a yes?” Koushi held his gaze for a short moment to make sure he really meant it. Then, slowly, he nodded. 

“ _Yes_.”


End file.
